Fire and Ice
by enchantress99
Summary: Two siblings, one water-bender, and one firebender, are separate when they are children. The brother ends up in the Southern Water Tribe, while the sister ends up becoming the personal servant of General Iroh. When the Avatar is found, will this bring the two siblings together again? Or will they stay separate forever? T, because I'm paranoid. Possible Zuko/OC in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everybody!**

**So, most of you know that I have another ATLA story, but I have major writer's block on that one. If you have any ideas, then please PM me! Anyway, hope you enjoy my newest story, Fire and Ice!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Kia and Kai.**

**Prologue**

It was a quiet night on the Arctic Tundra. not a sound was made, until there was a blast of fire that came from nowhere. From the blast emerged two young children. One was a boy, with pale skin and dark, almost black, hair. He was wearing a fur-lined blue tunic over leggings, with brown boots, and was eight years old. He was pulling a girl behind him, who was about two years younger than him. The girl had light brown hair, and tanned skin. She was wearing a blue dress lined with the same fur as the boy's, and grey fur boots. What seemed strange about these two children was their eyes. The boy had ice-blue eyes, while the girl had golden brown eyes.

"Hurry, Kia!" the boy said, and the girl stumbled over a chunk of ice jutting from the ground.

"They're right behind us!" she said, panic filling her eyes and voice. Another blast of fire hit the ice right next to the girl's path, and she screamed as she was thrown backward.

"KIA!" the boy yelled as he skidded to a stop on the ice. He began to run back, but found his path blocked by a man dressed in black, red, and gold armour.

"You and you sister are coming with us, freak." the man said in a sinister voice. The boy stood in a fighting stance, his fists in the air. The man seemed to be smirking underneath his helmet as he threw his own fist forward, and a blast of fire shot out. The boy dodged it, then sent a stream of his own fire back to the soldier.

"How does it feel to be a disgrace to your nation, boy?" the man asked as they fought. The boy scowled.

"I have no nation." he said, as he kicked towards the man, but was stopped as a scream reached his ears.

"Kai!" the younger girl, Kia, was being pulled up by to other soldiers.

"Hang on, Kia." he yelled, but the man, while Kai was distracted, landed a blow on the back of the boy's head, knocking him to the ground. Kia gasped as she saw her brother fall.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled, and with all the strength in her young, six-year old body, kicked backwards at the men holding her, then pushed her hands towards the soldiers. Two streams of water shot towards them, and froze instantly.

"Watch out! The brat knows her stuff." the man who had knocked Kai unconscious yelled. He ran forward, and gripped Kia tightly, at the same time binding her hands.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, struggling. The men smirked.

"Not on your life, child." one of them said, and they left with their prisoner.

**Kai POV**

Kai opened his eyes and saw the sun high above him. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around, and his eyes widened when he realized that he was the only one there on the tundra.

"Kia? Ki, where are you?" he yelled, standing up and searching for his younger sister. He saw the footprints, and the spikes of ice shooting up from the ground. Kai smiled softly, and touched the ice his sister had created.

_"Mom and Dad would be proud."_ he thought. He then looked down, and noticed a small bracelet lying on the ground. He picked it up, and studied it. It was a blue band, with a small, white, carved flame in the center. Kai tied it around his wrist, and looked around.

"I'll find you, Ki. Don't worry. I'll burn down the entire Fire Nation if I have too." he vowed, and began to trudge through the snow and ice. After a few hours of walking, he reached a small village. He heard voices, and spotted two children, one around his age, sitting outside of the village.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, catching their attention. The kids turned, and Kair noticed that the boy pushed the girl slightly behind him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Kai. I was wondering if you've seen any FIre Nation Soldiers come by with a little girl about her age?" Kai asked, pointing to the other girl.

"No." the girl said in a quiet voice. Kai sighed.

"Thanks anyway." he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait a second! You're Fire Nation!" the boy exclaimed, and Kai sighed.

"I'm also half Water Tribe. The Northerners killed my father, who was a part of the Fire Nation, and they banished me and my sister into the tundra. I've tried protecting her since we've been on our own, but three Fire Nation soldiers ambushed us and took her away. I've been looking for her since this afternoon." Kai said, and the boy's face softened slightly out of its hard mask.

"So, you've never hurt anyone?" he asked, and Kai shook his head frantically.

"I only use my bending when my sister's life is in danger. I haven't used bending in almost two years. I never wanted to be part of the Fire Nation. My father is probably the only kind person in the entire Fire Nation." he said. The boy's face grew friendly, and he smiled, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Sokka, and this is my sister Katara." the boy said, and Kai shook his hand.

"My name is Kai." he replied. The two boy grinned at each other, not realizing that they had formed a friendship that would only grow stronger.

**Kia POV**

After traveling on boat for two days, Kia and her captors reached the Fire Nation. Kia was pulled to her feet, and thrown out the door, where she saw a large group of people gathered, all of whom looked at her suspiciously.

"Hurry up, peasant. You're needed at the palace." one of the soldiers said, pushing her forward. Kia walked to the palace, and was brought before a man who she supposed was royalty. He had brown hair, with many streaks of grey in it, and he had gold eyes which sparkled.

"General Iroh. We have brought the water tribe girl that the Fire Lord asked us for. Her brother escaped, unfortunately." the lead soldier announced, and the man smiled, kneeling down to Kia's height.

"Hello, my dear." he said, and Kia moved backward a bit, slightly scared. The man standing behind her gripped her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Sir, I advise you to take caution. This girl is a waterbender, and a surprisingly powerful one as well." the guard said.

"Why don't I take this young lady to my office, and we shall talk in private, before she meets my father." Iroh said. He took Kia's hand in his own, and he gently led her away from the three guards, and into a smaller room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kia asked, wrapping her arms around her small body. The general chuckled.

"What is your name, child?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Kia looked around the room for an exit.

"Kia, sir." she said cautiously. Iroh reached behind him, and supplied a teapot.

"Would you care for some tea, Kia?" he asked, and Kia blinked, shocked slightly at the kindness in his voice.

"Yes, please." she said, walking forward, and sitting in one of the chairs that was opposite the other end of the desk. Iroh poured two cups, and handed one to Kia.

"You must be very confused, my dear." he said, sitting back, and Kia nodded.

"I don't know why we're being chased. Me and Kai never did anything bad. Was it bad that my mom and dad fell in love?" she asked, and Iroh smiled sadly.

"For some people, it was. The Fire Nation and Water Tribes have been enemies for centuries, child. You and you brother were chased because of what your parents did." he said, and Kia looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow and pain far beyond her six years.

"Why was I brought here, then?" she asked.

"The Fire Lord wanted to bring you here to make an example of you to the other places in our world. He wanted for you and your brother to fight each other until one could not, and that one was to be executed." Iroh said, and Kia stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Kai would never hurt me!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but the soldiers will not cease their hunt for your brother. On another note, I have an offer for you." Iroh said, and Kia waited with bated breath.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am growing old, and my son died almost a year ago. I am in need of a personal helper, and also of young companionship beyond my nephew and niece. How would you like to fill in that position? You would remain safe here, and I can help you to train your bending." he said, and Kia thought about the proposition for a moment. She knew that if the soldiers found Kai, they would be forced to fight, but who knew when that would be, and what the Fire Lord would do to her while they were waiting? Plus, the general seemed like a kind old man.

"I would very much like to help you, sir." Kia said, and Iroh smiled at her.

"Wonderful. Now, I have someone I would like for you to meet, Kia." he said, and he held out a hand for her to take, which she did. The general led her out of his office, and down a few hallways, into a courtyard. Kia heard the sound of water splashing, and kids laughing. The pair reached a small pond, where three young girls, about a year older than Kia, were playing. A boy, whom Kia assumed to be Kai's age, sat underneath a tree next to the water. He looked up when Kia and Iroh entered the courtyard, and he grinned.

"Uncle Iroh!" he said, standing up. Kia stayed behind the general as he greeted the young boy.

"Hello, my nephew. I have someone I would like for you to meet." Iroh said, and he gestured for Kia to step forward. She curtsied to the older boy.

"Good afternoon, sir." she said. Although she had no clue who the boy was, she knew he had to be of some importance. The boy looked her up and down.

"Kia, this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. Zuko, meet my personal servant, Kia." Iroh said. Kia's eyes widened slightly. The prince nodded to her, and the other three girls came up to them.

"Who's this?" one of the girls asked in a snobbish voice. Kia immediately disliked her. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my servant, Kia. Kia, this is Princess Azula, and her friends Mei and Ty Lee." He said, and Kia curtsied again.

"It's an honor, Princess Azula." She said. Azula crossed her arms.

"For you, maybe." She said, and then stalked back to where she had been before, her friends following her closely.

"Come, Kia. There are still many things I must show you." Iroh said, and he led Kia away from the courtyard. Kia glanced back, and saw Prince Zuko staring after her. She smiled shyly, and gave a small wave. Seeming shocked, the Crown Prince returned the gesture, and Kia followed after the general.

**Please Review!**

**I really hoped that you all liked my first chapter. I probably chose the worst day to publish this, seeing as I won't update again until next Monday. Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving, and that you all have fun with your families!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey Everybody!**

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kia and Kai.**

**Kai POV**

"Sokka! Give me back my spear!" Kai, now thirteen years old, ran after his best friend, who was cackling like a madman. Minutes before, the young teenager had been teaching some of the younger kids of the Southern Water Tribe when Sokka had crept up behind him, and snatched his favorite weapon away. This lead to a five-minute chase around the village that had gone nowhere.

"Catch me if you can, Kai!" Sokka taunted. Kai spotted Katara standing in the doorway of their hut, laughing into her hand.

"Want to help me, or just watch?" Kai asked, stopping to catch his breath. Katara grinned.

"It's much more entertaining to watch." She replied, and Kai sighed.

"Of course. Can you at least watch the midges so they don't get into any trouble?" he asked, and Katara nodded, still smiling.

"Sure, but don't call them midgets!" she said, and Kai smirked and ran off again after Sokka. He saw the young Water Tribe warrior standing by the entrance to the village, holding Kai's spear in one hand, and his own beloved boomerang in the other. Kai stopped his running, and reached down slowly. He picked up a handful of snow, and packed it tightly together. Then, he heated his hands the smallest bit to make the snow melt, then he packed it even tighter. Now, the snowball was hard, but not so hard that it would hurt badly. It would just sting on impact.

"Hey Sokka!" Kai shouted, and his friend turned his head to look at him. He grinned.

"You looking for something?" Sokka asked, twirling the spear around his head. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe… THIS!" he threw the snowball with all his might, and it hit Sokka straight in the chest.

"Hey! You used bending!" he complained, and Kai laughed.

"You took my spear!" he said, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Kai." he said, walking over with both weapons. He handed Kai his spear back, the latter taking it with a flourish.

"Thank you, my friend." he said, strapping it onto his back. The two friends walked back to the middle of the village, where they saw Katara attempting to reign the younger children in so that she could keep an eye on them.

"Hey Katara." Sokka said, grinning. His sister glared at him.

"Dp you two mind helping me control this group?" she asked, exasperated.

"Sure thing." Kai said, chuckling. Together, the three Water Tribe members rounded up all of the young children, and delivered them to their respective parents. As the sun began to go down around the village, Kai, Sokka, and Katara sat at the edge of the houses.

"What do you think is out there?" Katara asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. Probably a batch of Fire Nation soldiers looking for me, a whole nother tribe that was benton destroying mu family. Maybe even my..." Kai trailed off, poking at the frozen ground with his spear. Sokka put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kai. When we get out of here, we're going straight to the Fire Nation, and breaking the doors down to find Kia." Sokka said, grinning slightly. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I hope that there will be other female water benders." she said. Kai chuckled, and the two siblings looked at him.

"You need to meet Kia. She thought that she was the only strong female water bender left in the world." he said, and Katara got an angry expression on her face. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister is a waterbender and you never thought to tell me?" she asked incredulously. Kai's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Katara began to punch his arm repeatedly as Sokka roared with laughter.

"OUCH! Ok, I'm sorry, Kat!" Kai said, holding his hands up in defence. Katara crossed her arms with a frown, and turned away from Kai and her brother.

"Come on, Katara. Don't be mad at Kai." Sokka said, poking his sister's side. She smiled slightly, and the two boys grinned mischievously at each other before beginning to tickle Katara from both sides.

"Kai! Sokka!" she shrieked.

"Accept my apology!" Kai said, laughing. Katara shoved the two boys away.

"Fine! I accept your apology, Kai." she said, and the three friends watched as the sun slowly fell behind the frozen tundra. Kai sighed, knowing that somewhere out beyond the snow and ice, Kia was in the clutches of the Fire Nation.

**Kia POV**

Kia walked into General Iroh's study, and saw him standing next to his desk, holding a small bag.

"General?" she asked carefully. The old man looked at her sadly.

"My dear girl, you must come with me. We are going away for a while." he said, and Kia nodded, upset. She had grown to like some parts of her new home, such as Iroh's study, the courtyard, and her own small room. The general had given her small Water Tribe items that had been scavenged from destroyed ships.

"Where will we be going, General Iroh?" she asked.

"On the hunt for the Avatar, with my nephew." Iroh said, and Kia perked up slightly. Since being brought to the Fire Nation, Kia had grown close to only two people: General Iroh, which was a given, because he basically helped raise her, and helped improve her water bending. The other person was Zuko, surprisingly. The two children had become friends after spending a small amount of time when they were both inside of Iroh's office when he was not there.

"Are we leaving now, sir?" Kia asked, and Iroh nodded. Kia ran to her room, which was adjacent to the study, and packed her few belongings in a small bag. Her things included a Water Tribe coat, and a small fur. After emerging with her bag, Iroh led her to the outside of the palace, where, at the dock, was a small ship. A handful of soldiers were gathered on the ship's dock, but Kia searched for the one person she cared about.

"Prince Zuko is below decks, General Iroh." one of the soldiers said, and Kia looked up at the old man, who nodded, smiling slightly. Kia ran up the long platform, and went downstairs.

"Zuko?" she called, looking at the different doors that lined the hallway.

"Kia?" she heard a small voice call back to her. Kia ran into the closest door to her, and gasped. Sitting on the bed that had been placed in the far corner of the room was her best friend, with a bandage covering his left eye.

"Oh La, Zuko! What happened?" she asked, running to his side. Zuko looked away, avoiding her concerned gaze.

"My father decided to show me just how much he loved me." he said in a bitter voice. Kia put a hand to her mouth

"Do you want me to do anything?" she asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"No offence, Ki, but I need to be alone right now."Zuko said. Kia nodded, and stood. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and walked out of the room, and up the stairs to the deck. Iroh stood at the edge of the boat, looking out into the Fire Nation.

"Are you ready to travel the world, Kia?" the general asked her as she stood next to him. She nodded, and small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm coming, Kai." she thought as the boat left the docks.

**Please review!**

**You all are the best :)**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Could It Be?

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm loving the positive feedback the story's been getting.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai and Kia.**

**Kia POV**

It had been three years since Kia, Zuko, and Iroh left the Fire Nation. They had been searching for the Avatar, but they hadn't found a single thing. Zuko had grown steadily more and more distant from Iroh, but remained close to Kia. The two shared a close bond, formed over multiple years.

"Hi, Zuko." Kia said, walking onto the deck and seeing him standing by the side. At that moment, the ship was traveling over icy waters that seemed somewhat familiar to Kia.

"Hey Kia." The prince replied, not looking over to her.

"Where to next?" she asked tentatively, not knowing what the answer would be. Zuko lifted his gaze from the ocean he had been staring, and looked up at Kia. Before he answered, however, there was a large and bright flash of light from a faraway source.

"That light came from a powerful source!" Zuko exclaimed, and Kia saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Should I tell them the head towards the light?" she asked, and Zuko smiled at her.

"If you would be so kind." He said. Kia left his side, and went to tell the helmsman their new course. After doing so, she went to the other end of the ship, and watched as the boat picked up speed towards a small ice float. She gasped, and ran down the stairs of the deck.

"We're storming that village, and finding the Avatar. No one is to stand in our way, understood?" Zuko was telling his men.

"Please, be careful, Zuko. I don't want you to get hurt." Kia said, placing her hand on her friend's arm. He smiled slightly at her.

"Oh course, peasant." he said teasingly, and she rolled her eyes, and watched as he prepared to storm the village. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see General Iroh looking at her kindly.

"My dear, I was wondering if I could ask you something." he said, and Kia nodded.

"Of course, General." she said.

"When we do find the Avatar, and he is brought back to the Fire Nation, I want you to know that I will do all in my power to bring you and your brother together." Iroh said, and Kia's eyes widened, as tears began to fill them. She threw her arms around the older man.

"OH thank you so much, General!" she cried, and he chuckled as she let go, wiping tears from her eyes. Together, they went to watch from a higher place as Zuko went into the village.

**Kai POV**

"Watch out!" Kai yelled as the sphere of ice broke open. A boy with blue tattoos fell out, and Katara caught him. He opened his eyes, and stood, with the young waterbender's help.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, but Sokka stopped them from saying anything.

"Careful! He could be a Fire Nation spy!" he said, and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he Fire Nation?" he asked, pointing to Kai, who scowled and crossed his arms.

"No, I'm not." Kai said indignantly.

"I'm Katara, the idiot with a boomerang is my brother, Sokka, and the pretty boy over there is Kai." Katara said, smiling at the boy. Kai grinned.

"You think I'm pretty, Katara?" he asked, and she blushed.

"Shut up." she said.

"What's your name?" Sokka asked the boy.

"I'm..." he began, then let out a loud sneeze, and jumped ten feet in the air. When he came back down, he rubbed his nose. "I'm Aang." The four went back to the village, where Katara and Aang went to look around, and came back saying how they had triggered a Fire Nation trap, and Aang had been sent away from the village.

"I can't believe you sent Aang away!" Katara was yelling at Sokka and Kai.

"Kat, listen to me. He's dangerous, and we could be in serious danger from that trap." Kai said, attempting to soothe her. As he was talking, the walls around the village began to fall down. A huge Fire Nation ship was moored in front of the village. The three teens ran to the front of the crowd forming as a group of soldiers came down from the boat. Kai flashed back to the last time he had seen them, and he was determined not to let the same thing happen.

"We're looking for the Avatar!" the one in front shouted. He took off his helmet, and everyone saw the large scar covering his left eye. The boy was Sokka and Kai's age, sixteen. He came forward, and grabbed Gran- Gran from the crowd.

"He'd be this old, master of all elements?" the boy yelled. Kai gripped his spear.

"There's no one here. Leave now." he said, standing tall. The boy seemed to do a double take when he saw him.

"Really? Because I saw a flash of light coming from here, and that could only be triggered from the Avatar." he said back, but was cut off by a boomerang flying over his head. Sokka ran next to Kai, holding a spear similar to his. As Sokka and the boy fought, Kai turned his attention to the ship, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing away from the front of the ship, next to an old man, was a beautiful girl about Katara's age of thirteen. She had dark brown hair that flew in the wind, and her tanned skin stood out from the white snow. She was wearing the clothing of the Fire Nation, but Kai looked closely at her eyes from where he stood. Her eyes were bright gold, like someone from the Fire Nation. Kai gawked, knowing only one person who looked like that. The girl met his eyes, and Kai saw her shock on her face.

"It can't be." Kai whispered. At that moment, Aang choose to come flying in on a penguin, and give himself up to the soldiers. Sokka was lying on the ground, and Kai ran to help his friend up.

"I had him on the ropes!" Sokka said, shaking his fist.

"Sure you did, buddy." Kai said, patting his back. His mind was distracted as he watched the ship pull away, thinking of the girl he saw.

_"Just a hallucination."_ he thought.

**Kia POV**

Kai shook her head to clear her thoughts of the boy she had seen. He had looked like a Fire Nation teen, but he had Water Tribe eyes.

_"It's not possible. I just miss him too much."_ Kia thought. Zuko came on board of the ship, pushing a boy of about twelve years old in front of him.

"Kia, can you put him in the brig?" Zuko asked, sending her a small smile. She nodded.

"Of course, Prince." she said back, giving him a slight grin. Kia led the young boy down the stairs, and that was when he started talking.

"Why are you with the Prince? Aren't you Water Tribe?" he asked, and Kia glared at him.

"I'm not a Water Tribe. I'm with Prince Zuko because he and his uncle are the only people who have ever shown me kindness, besides my mother, father, and brother." she snapped.

"Where are your parents/" Shouldn't they be with you?" the boy asked.

"No. My mother is missing, and my father was killed by the people of the Northern Water Tribe." Kia said, beginning to get exasperated.

"That's not possible. The people of this world would never turn on each other. Maybe I could help. I am the Avatar, after all." the boy said, grinning. Kia whirled around.

"Yes you are. But it's to late to help now. Where was the Avatar as the Fire Nation mocked my family for being different? Where was the Avatar when my father was killed by the soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe? Where was the Avatar when Fire Nation soldiers stole me away from my brother, my best friend in the world? Where was the Avatar as my world fell apart around me?" Kia said, tears forming in her eyes. She pushed the boy into a room, and locked the door before running up the stairs into her own room, and falling down onto her bed, sobbing. A soft knock was heard at her door.

"Kia?" Zuko poked his head inside, and when he saw her tears, he ran to her side, and hugged her tightly. She cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I never thought about what would have happened if the Avatar had helped me and my family." Kia said quietly.

"I know what you mean." Zuko said, and Kia turned her face up to look at him.

"We're not that different, you know." she said, smiling. Zuko rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"You sound like Uncle." he said, and Kia laid her head back on his chest, and enjoyed the comfort of her friend.

**Please Review!**

**You all are the greatest!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Kai's Revelation

**Hey everybody!**

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm loving the positive feedback the story's been getting.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai and Kia.**

**Kai POV**

"There's the ship!" Kai yelled over the wind as Appa sailed above the sea. He spotted Aang on the deck, fighting against two people. One was the boy who had invaded their village, and the other was the girl he had seen on the ship before.

"Come on! We have to help him!" Katara said, jumping down as Appa landed. The girl raised her arms, and water shot from both sides of the deck. Kai shot fire from his fists, turning it all to steam as he raced towards the boy fighting Aang.

"Aang! Get to Appa!" Kai yelled to the younger boy. He nodded, and ran to help Katara and Sokka, who were in front of the sky bison.

"You're a firebender?" the boy asked, and Kai smirked.

"You guessed it." he said, forming fire daggers in his hands as he began to slash.

"You're a traitor to your nation." the boy said, fighting back with as much force as Kai. Kai scowled.

"I have no ties to the nation that helped to rip my family apart." he spat, kicking the boy away from him. The boy flipped back up, and they resumed their fight. Kai hated to admit it, but this boy was a highly skilled firebender. He seemed to know all of Kai's moves before he even made them. A scream startled the two boys.

"ZUKO!" the scream had come from the girl who had been fighting Kai before. She was now fighting against Katara, Sokka, and Aang, and she was slowly being pushed towards the edge of the deck by the airbender, dangerously close to falling off. Kai looked back to the boy with surprise. Could it really be Prince Zuko? The prince looked at the girl with worry, and anger.

"NO!" Zuko yelled, and shoved Kai away from him forcefully, then ran to help the girl. He shot fire at the trio, which Aang easily airbended away. It gave the prince the distraction he needed, however. Zuko helped the girl up, then the two send barrages of fire and water towards the four teens. Katara, Sokka, and Aang took on the girl again as the firebending boys fought.

**Kia POV**

"Why are you with the Fire Nation? You're a waterbender, aren't you?" the dark-haired girl, whom she had heard the Avatar call Katara, asked her as they fought.

"Water benders and fire benders aren't that different. They can both tear families apart, no matter where they are from." Kia replied. Katara blasted her with water. As she did, the boy who was obviously the girl's brother came and attacked her from behind with a boomerang, which Kia easily, and nonchalantly deflected.

"That's not possible! The Northern Water tribe are a peaceful people who..." the boy began, and Kia glared at him coldly, "Who killed my father. The Fire Nation ripped me away from my older brother, and I haven't seen him in eight years. The prince and general are the only people who have ever shown me kindness in this world." Kia spat. Katara's face registered shock, but before the fight continued, Kia was blasted away with air, and slammed into the side of the ship. Her vision became black for a moment. When looked back up, dazed, Kia saw the Avatar helping Katara onto his sky bison, before jumping onto the bison himself, and flying away.

"NO!" Kia screamed, getting up and running after them. Before she jumped into the water, however, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist tightly.

"Easy, Ki." Zuko said. Kia felt tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground.

"I just lost the only way to see my brother again." she whispered, beginning to cry. Zuko rubbed her arm comfortingly, and he knelt down next to her.

"We'll just have to find a way to get him back." he said, and Kia smiled through her tears at her best friend.

**Kai POV**

As the four flew away on Appa, Kai couldn't get the girl who was with Zuko out of his head. Her scream had seemed so familiar, and coupled with the fact that she looked familiar as well, Kai had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

"Who was that girl with Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked suddenly, and Kai turned to Katara. After all, she had been the one mainly fighting with her.

"She was a waterbender, but she was seemed to be pretty close and loyal to the prince and to the general." she said, and Aang turned to her as well.

"She was the one who locked me up. Apparently the Northern Water tribe killed her father, and the Fire Nation mocked her and her family. The Fire Nation separated her and her brother when they were young, and her mother is missing. Zuko and the general were the only ones who showed her any kindness since she lost her brother, I guess." the young airbender said. Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." he said, falling backwards on Appa's saddle, putting a hand over his face. Sokka poked his friend.

"Kai? You alright?" he asked, and Kai shook his head.

"Did the girl happen to mention if the Fire Nation mocked her and her family because they were different?" he asked Aang, who nodded, confused.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, and Kai groaned. He hit himself on the head multiple times, cursing himself for being such an oblivious person. Now the appearance, and her scream all made sense to Kai.

"I'm such an idiot." he said to his friends. They looked at each other.

"Why are you an idiot?" Katara asked hesitantly. Kai looked up at them, then to the bracelet that he had kept tied around his wrist for the past eight years.

"That girl is my sister. That girl traveling with Zuko is Kia." he said.

**So sorry for the wait!**

**I was going to update faster, but everything changed when it started snowing and I had to go shovel.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
